Call Me Connie
by GinnyBadWolf
Summary: CT is working against Project Freelancer, is in love with the Insurrectionist Leader. She never expected that to change, let alone within about five minutes. Wash/CT


**Because I ship Wash/Connie too much and I needed this.**

 **Disclaimer: omg so cute doe... I dont own rvb**

CT sat in her room, door locked and lights low. She was in the middle of sending a message to the Insurrectionist Leader, and if she was interrupted, or somebody saw her, well... she didn't really want to think about it.

So of course there was a knock on her door.

She rolled her eyes and waited for a second to see if they would go away, but they didn't. Wash's voice came, muffled, from behind the door. "Hey Connie - um, I mean, CT, are you in there?"

She gave a small huff, shut her laptop and stowed it in her desk, and then got up to answer the door. She was still in her armor, so she was surprised to see that when she opened the door that Wash was wearing civvies.

He had a shy smile, and was holding something behind his back. She squinted a little to see what is was (A gun? Knife? Middle finger? She honestly didn't know how to really trust people anymore), but it was hidden from view.

Wash cleared his throat and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. She gave a small smile - the bubblegum pink that he had dyed it a couple of months ago had finally faded out. Then, he began, and she brought her eyes up to his face as he began to talk.

"Hey, uh, listen, Co-CT. I have something that I, uh, want to say to you." He rubbed the back of his head. "I really, really like you." She blinked, and moved back slightly. That was unexpected.

He seemed a little disheartened by her surprised reaction, but continued. "I think that you're smart, and selfless, and you know what's right and you'll do everything you can to make sure that right thing gets its way." She looked down, a little ashamed about how true that was. How she was, in a way, betraying the one person who thought she was supporting him.

And he looked down at her a little more. "You're not what I wanted."

She took a step back, shocked and more than a little hurt. "What?"

He continued, looking maybe a little worried that his grand gesture might not work out. "I didn't really want a person like you. I wanted somebody who was sweet and gentle and would agree with me and like all the things that I like. You aren't that." She bit her lip, her eyes burning a little as she tried to hold back tears. Why did what he thought matter so much to her?

"Because you are strong. You fight and argue and do the best that you can. You aren't somebody's shadow. You are your own, beautiful, real person. And I never knew that you're exactly what I want until now."

She felt breathless.

...

...

...

What should she say?

She was perfectly content to look into Wash's eyes forever.

...

...

The Insurrectionist Leader had never made her feel this way.

Not ever.

So, with no regrets or worries, she launched herself at him and kissed him, finally getting what she wanted.

"I never knew that I wanted you," She breathed against his lips, "But now I know that you're all I want." And he was hesitant for a small moment before gathering her up in his arms, as if he might lose her or she might leave if she didn't press her close enough. She thought, sadly, that maybe his worries were right. If he didn't keep her close enough, she would end up going off with the Insurrectionist Leader and leave him all alone. And so she got ever closer to Wash, what she wanted most.

Maybe the Insurrection wasn't the way to go.

She should come up with a better way to end Freelancer, a way that would save Wash and her whole family here. She ran her hands through his hair, wishing she could stay this close to him forever.

His hands at her sides were pulling her close, but then he pushed her away, just slightly. She looked at him, a little worried and hurt, but then he brought up the hand that had been at her waist just a second before, the one that had been hiding behind his back maybe a few minutes ago, to show a lily as white as the edges of her armor.

She smiled, and took the flower from him. He smiled too, a mixture of smugness, shyness, and complete infatuation. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek, before stepping back and going to close the door. He murmured, "Goodnight, CT." She shook her head, and waited a second longer.

"Call me Connie." She whispered, and shut the door.

Sitting back down at her desk and fishing out her laptop, she deleted what she had already written to the Insurrectionist Leader and started to write something different.

 **Listen, I think that what we have... it just doesn't work.**

 **I'm finding a new way to bring down Project Freelancer. One that is peaceful, and one that is right.**

 **Good luck.**

 **Connie**


End file.
